


New Puppy

by ByunCandy_ParkLoey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek boyfriends, Chanbaek fluff, Chanyeol’s new puppy - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, domestic chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunCandy_ParkLoey/pseuds/ByunCandy_ParkLoey
Summary: So this was inspired by Chanyeol uploading a picture of him holding his new puppy (I wonder who took the picture) and Baekhyun dying his hair.It’s just a lot of fluff, Baekhyun helping him take a picture and then Chanyeol helping him take a picture of his hair and noticing the sweaty hand print on the sofa 😳Enjoy the trash😭
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This may be really bad and I’m sorry, it was spontaneous, I just randomly thought of it and wrote it out 😭
> 
> It’s rushed so if there’s typos 😭😭😭sorry

“Here, you hold the puppy and I’ll take a picture okay?” 

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s phone aiming to get the right angle.

“Wait wait, let me put him in my hand in a way so you can see how small the puppy is in my hands”

The taller adjusts the cute little puppy in his hand so that the it fits snuggy into his palm.

“You’d love that wouldn’t you, fans thirsting over your big hands” Baekhyun mutters before cooing at the puppy who’s staring at him with big eyes.

“Look at you” he says sweetly rubbing his nose against the puppy’s nose “Daddy loves you so much you little baby”.

“Okay okay let’s take the picture, oh and these hands are all for you baby don’t act all jealous” he smirks down at his blonde boyfriend.

“Shut up Yeol, my scalp is burning from all this bleaching hurry up and pose already” he whines a little getting impatient.

Even the puppy seems impatient now wiggling around trying to get out of Chanyeol’s hold.

“The fans really want to see the puppy again Baek” 

“I know, hold still baby” Baekhyun says before bringing the phone up and snapping a few pictures.

“Move this way a little towards the wall, you can see the curtains from here Yeol” he pushes Chanyeol back a little turning him around.

“Okay yeah, now it’s just the wall behind you, we wouldn’t want the fans thinking that the curtains are the same ones they see in my vlive”

“But they are the same” Chanyeol smirks before laughing at Baekhyun’s cute little expression, his lips pouting and eyebrows drawn together.

“And they already seem to know” He adds and Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at him.

“I know I just don’t want Sooman up my ass”  
He snaps another photo of the little white and golden puppy giggling at his little movements trying to escape his dads hands.

“The only person up your a—“

“Shut up the baby is here” Baekhyun kicks him in the shin but only softly, before reaching up on his tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss onto his nose.

“I love you” he says out of the blue smiling brightly up at the taller, his eyes crinkling at the side. “And our new baby too” he places a kiss on the puppy’s head as it tries to lick him, tongue waggling out, he gives the puppy a smile too.

The smile knocks the wind out of Chanyeol, he’ll never get over how breathtaking his boyfriends smile is, it always brightens his day up like the sun.

On days he’s tired and exhausted, one smile from his boyfriend and his mood lifts up like it was never down in the first place.

He watches in awe as his boyfriend talks to the puppy still in his hands, letting it lick his nose and giggling in return.

“I love you too” he finally replies, putting the puppy down letting it run around their feet.

He pulls the blonde boy into his arms holding him tight, arms around his back “I love you too Baek, so much” He places a long lingering kiss on his head.

Baekhyun’s own arms wrap around the tallers waist holding him just as tight.

“I appreciate the kiss baby” he whispers into his chest “But my scalp is literally on fire right now” he says wincing.

“Oh right, sorry Hyun” he lets go of him and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay now it’s your turn to help me take a picture of my hair in a way you can’t see my face and there’s no background” he explains walking to the sofa, sitting down, Chanyeol following him.

“Okay what about....taking a picture from the top, so they can see your head?” He asks.

“Nah I want to tease them a little, that’s too much hair” he giggles at him.

“Okay......so the sofa is black, so why don’t you lay down against the head rest and I’ll turn the lights off and then take a picture of just one side or something....what’d you think?” He asks uncertainly.

“Hmm......I think it’s a good idea Yeol” Baekhyun offers a smile and then shuffles to rest his head against the sofa laying down as Chanyeol turns the lights off.

Bringing his phone up Baekhyun takes a picture, one of his hair parted in the middle but he doesn’t like it, he takes another showing his hair and forehead but he doesn’t like that one either, it shows too much forehead.

Turning his phone he takes one from the side and it looks perfect to him. Showing just a little bit of his yellow hair and a peak of his forehead.

“Okay done, you can turn the lights back on babe, let me just quickly send it on bubble to the fans, watch them say it looks like yellow piss, I just know someone will”

He clicks send feeling relieved that he’s finally got that over and done with, he knows the fans are waiting for a peek.

“I know you wanted a perm baby” Chanyeol snuggles up next to him on the sofa holding his waist.

“Yeah but the fans chose white so white it is, I want them to be happy so..”

Chanyeol places small kisses onto his neck “Doesn’t matter to me you look pretty either way baby” he whispers softly against the skin of his neck.

Baekhyun lets out a giggle “Stop being so cringy baby” he buries his face into the tallers chest sighing and feeling content.

They’ve both been so busy recently, Baekhyun with superm and Chanyeol with his movie and so it feels nice to finally be able to hold each other and sit with each other for little a while like this.

“We basically swapped hair colours” Chanyeol laughs realising suddenly. “Your hair was brown and mine was white now mine is brown and your is white” 

“Couple goals” Baekhyun laughs against his chest, “yeah”.

“Let me see the picture you took”

Baekhyun turns around still in his hold, now his back pressed flush against the tallers front.

Chanyeol places his chin on his boyfriends shoulder from behind.

“Wait look at this video I took of the baby” he pushes his phone up so they both have a good view, the puppy is playing with the mirror running around and looking at its own view.

“Cute isnt it?” 

Chanyeol hums in response.

“Here’s the picture I took, I just sent it on bubble” 

Chanyeol stares at the picture his gaze lingering on the sofa behind Baekhyun.

“Ummm Hyun...?”

“Yeah”

“The...the picture, look at the back, the sofa. Isn’t....isn’t that my hand print?” both of them look at the phone eyes wide.

“Maybe having sex on the sofa wasn’t a good idea after all” Baekhyun whispers.


End file.
